Episode 507.f Bubble Guppies: Nonny and the Chocolate Factory the Musical! (Part 6)
Plot When Nonny wins a golden ticket to the weird and wonderful Grouper Chocolate Factory, it's the chance of a lifetime to feast on the sweets he's always dreamed of. But beyond the gates astonishment awaits, as down the sugary corridors and amongst the incredible edible delights, the six lucky winners discover not everything is as sweet as it seems. Cast *Nonny as (Charlie Bucket) *Mr. Grouper as (Willy Wonka) *Mr. Langoustine as (Grandpa Joe) *Goby as (Augustus Gloop) *Deema as (Agnes Gloop) (A fanmade character) *Molly as (Veruca Salt) *Oona as (Violet Beauregarde) *Gil as (Mike Teavee) *Mrs. Imani as (Mrs. Gloop) *Mr. Gentilella as (Mr. Salt) *Mr. Shaskan as (Mr. Beauregarde) *Mrs. Gordon as (Mrs. Teavee) *Sandy as (Grandma Josephine) *Martin as (Grandpa George) *Dot as (Grandma Georgina) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Mrs. Bucket) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Mr. Bucket) *Miss Jenny as (Mrs. Pratchett) *Announcer as (Jerry) *The Mayor as (Cherry) *Director Lobster and Pilot as (Lovebird Posh Couple) *Little Fish as (Oompa-Loompas) Information *Genres: Adventure, Comedy, Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: PG. There is a bit of violence, a couple of drugs mentioned, and some sad or scary scenes. *Type of story: Musical-fantasy film *Love Couples: Director Lobster x Pilot Trivia *This story is based on the 2013 West End musical "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the Musical." You can read about it on Wikipedia. *There are some regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 6. (Scene: Nut Room) (The group are standing somewhere high with the lights out.) Mr. Grouper: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present... the Nut Room! (Mr. Grouper turns on the lights. The group find themselves on a yellow balcony with a yellow gate in the middle in a big room. There is also a ladder that leads to a big room full of squirrels. The group look down to see the room. 100 squirrels were sitting on high stools behind a big conveyor belt working on nuts. The nuts then go in a dark tunnel after they are sorted. There are also lights by the squirrels that flash green as they find good nuts. In the middle of the room was the top of a large yellow chute. All the group were amazed on what they saw. Molly was surprised the most.) Molly: Squirrels! Mrs. Gordon: Oh, my God! I'm cracking up! Mr. Grouper: Stay your trembling hair, Mrs. Gordon. What you see before you maybe nuts, but it's not nuts. Everything that goes into a Grouper chocolate bar has to be made into the very finest quality ingredients. (Nonny and Mr. Langoustine walk up some stairs that leads to the group standing on the balcony. They stand next to Gil and Mrs. Gordon. They are both amazed as they saw the room below.) Mr. Grouper: The squirrels are trained to sort the good nuts from the bad nuts. Watch. Mr. Langoustine: I've never seen anything like it! (A squirrel picks up a nut and the light turns red next to it. It starts to yell in a robot voice.) Squirrel: BAD NUT! (A buzzer buzzes twice. Some swirls around the chute spin around as it churns. The squirrel throws the nut over it's shoulder and it goes down the chute. The chute stops churning and spinning after the nut went down.) Nonny: What happens to the bad nuts? Mr. Grouper: Well, they go down the bad nut chute, of course. Mr. Gentilella: But how can they tell which is which? Mr. Grouper: They have a very high developed sense of right and wrong. (Molly's eyes focuse on the squirrels as she watches them working. She squeals in delight.) Molly: Cwootsie wootsie squiwaws! (Mr. Grouper looks at Molly in a weird look.) Mr. Grouper: Molly, these are not ‘cwootsie wootsie squiwaws’, these are highly skilled mammalian factory operatives. (The light next to another squirrel turns red which means this one has a bad nut.) Squirrel: BAD NUT! (The buzzer buzzes twice again. The chute churns and the squirrel throws the nut down the chute and it stops churning after the nut has fallen down it. Molly suddenly turns to Mr. Gentilella while he knows what she's going to say by the look on her face.) Molly: I want a squirrel! Mr. Gentilella: Look here, Grouper, I need my nuts sorting too. How much do you want for a set of these rodents? Mr. Grouper: The squirrels are not for sale. (As Molly heard that, she starts to get annoyed.) Molly: Squirrel... squirrel... squirrel! Mr. Gentilella: Oh, come along now, Grouper! Name your price. (Molly starts to put her hands together as she begs.) Molly: Just 1 squirrel for little Molly? (She closes her eyes and does a puppy face waiting for an answer. Mr. Grouper smiles and looks down at Molly.) Mr. Grouper: No! (Molly opens her eyes and gasps. Mr. Gentilella felt shocked at this.) Molly: No? Mr. Grouper: Yes, no! (She starts to frown.) Molly: No?! Mr. Grouper: Yes, no! (Molly starts to get angry. She walks slowly towards Mr. Grouper pointing her finger at him. He and everybody else walk backwards.) Molly: No one says "no" to Molly Gentilella! (She stamps her foot in anger. Just then, she starts to smile as she thought of an idea. She unlocks the gate and slowly opens it. She slowly goes down the stairs.) Mr. Gentilella: Molly, darling, don't do that. Why don't you just come back and... (Molly stops and gives Mr. Gentilella an angry glare.) Mr. Gentilella: Oh, no! It's fine! (Molly continues to go down the stairs. Mr. Gentilella was about to go after Molly when Mr. Grouper stops him. He shuts the gate as they watch what Molly was doing.) Molly: Oh, squirrels! Little squirelly-poos! (She looks around the room looking for a perfect squirrel. Mr. Gentilella rolls his eyes and Mr. Grouper sighs.) Mr. Grouper: Oh dear. (As Molly is looking for a squirrel to have, the conveyor belt suddenly stopped working. A cute squirrel stopped working and stared at Molly. It shakes happily at her. The squirrels stop working and stare at her too. Molly gasps as she saw the squirrel.) Molly: Awww! (She slowly walks to the squirrel and grabs her hands out. The squirrel holds her hands as she looked in it's eyes. Everyone watched her talking to the squirrel. Mr. Gentilella smiles watching her.) Molly: Come to Mommy! Hello! (The squirrel slowly raises Molly's hands up and grabs them both up and down a few times. As it does, the buzzer buzzes 3 times. The light next to the squirrel turns red and Molly leaps back in horror away from it.) Squirrel: BAD NUT! Molly: Daddy! (Mr. Gentilella quickly rushes to the gate but Mr. Grouper stops him with his cane as he waves it around like a conductor. Molly quickly goes on pointe away from the squirrels. A secret door opens by the conveyor belt and a giant squirrel bustled in and stops at Molly with it's head bobbing at her. A Fishie-Wishie was on the squirrel. Molly gets scared and rushes to another end of the room, but another secret door opens and another Fishie-Wishie appeared on another giant squirrel. The squirrels then start to dance on their hind legs. 2 Fishie-Wishies appeared on 2 giant squirrels as they leaped into the room. The Fishie-Wishies were all dressed as the Nutcracker. They began to sing. As they do, Molly ballet dances screaming in fear. She runs across the room and jumps on her feet. The squirrels do the same as the Fishie-Wishies control them.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Molly Gentilella! The debutante! She's always screaming "I want! I want!" (More Fishie-Wishies appear on their giant squirrels as Molly runs around the room trying to get away while they ballet dance after her.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): We hope she wants last month's chow mein. As she jetes down the garbage drain. (Molly starts to ballet dance around the room as the squirrels gather around her.) Molly: Help! Fishie-Wishies (singing): Molly Gentilella! The silly cow! Her maddening mantra was "Now! Now! Now!" But now hang a bell on the little brute. As she pas de bourrees down the bad nut chute. (2 Fishie-Wishies grab Molly's hands and carry her to the chute as the squirrels walk to it. They put Molly down in the chute. She grabs on for dear life.) Mr. Gentilella: Grouper, she's going down the nut cracker! Molly: Get your hands off me! (The squirrels dance around the chute. Molly tries to climb out of the chute but she almost falls down it. She holds her nose at the smell deep down below feeling disgusted.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Yes, now she'll join the trash below. So spoilt and so rotten. A fish head from a week ago. Some gouda long forgotten. A bacon rind, some left out lard, a loaf of bread gone stale and hard. (Molly climbs out of the chute and stands up wiping herself. She then twirls around near one of the giant squirrels.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): A rotten tooth, a reeky pear, a thing the cat left on the stair. (A Fishie-Wishie grabs Molly and the giant squirrel carries her in the air with it's paws. Another Fishie-Wishie on it's squirrel picks up Molly and twirls her around.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Molly Gentilella! The pampered miss! Will now fouette to a foul abyss! (A giant squirrel bends it's head down to Molly and she tries to push it away from her. Another giant squirrel comes to her. She grabs both of their faces and starts to push them away from her screaming.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): So take a whiff for it's awfully ripe. Her new address: the sewer pipe. (She crawls away to get away from the squirrels. Mr. Gentilella looks terrified as he watches down.) Mr. Grouper: Stomach in, chest out! Mr. Gentilella: Grouper, for God's sake, help her! Mr. Grouper: I can't, her posture's terrible. (Molly and the giant squirrels then do a face to face battle. The giant squirrels were winning the battle as Molly frowns at all of them. She tries to make it to the stairs, but one giant squirrel carries her away spinning around the room.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Molly Gentilella! The selfish tot! Was never good with the things she got. But it's not just vicious Molly's fault. This rancid recipe demands another dash of Gentilella. (Molly falls on the floor and starts to kick her legs and punch the floor with her fist screaming. Mr. Gentilella calls down below.) Mr. Gentilella: Molly, Daddy's coming! (Mr. Grouper opens the gate and Mr. Gentilella rushes down the stairs and into the room.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Blame her father and her mother that Molly will recite. With all the rubbish and the other wasteful things she has tossed aside. (Mr. Gentilella rushes behind the squirrels.) Mr. Gentilella: Don't worry, darling! I'll save you! (He tries to get to Molly but the squirrels come close to him as some are still by Molly. She gets up from the floor and is trapped. As soon as the squirrels turn their backs with their large bushy tails at her, she tries to sneak away.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): To the furnace we bequeath her. See the squirrels as they are swarming. Thought recycling was beneath her. She's the cause of global warming. (The Fishie-Wishies on the giant squirrels disappear through the secret doors except 2. Molly thought it was all over, but the giant squirrel turns around. The Fishie-Wishie points to Molly as the squirrel runs to her. She runs away from it screaming. Mr. Gentilella looks around wondering where all the squirrels have gone but he finds one staring directly at him. It comes near him. The chute starts to spin.) Mr. Gentilella: Hey, get back, you dirty rodent! (Molly ballet dances around the room as the 2 Fishie-Wishies on the squirrels ballet dance after her and Mr. Gentiella who runs away from them. The Fishie-Wishies on the giant squirrels come back to the room again ballet dancing around the room. Molly and Mr. Gentilella run to each other in front of the spinning chute holding both of their hands standing back to back in fear.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Molly Gentilella! The wicked witch! Will soon develop a nasty itch. (2 Fishie-Wishies on their squirrels come close to them. They push Mr. Gentilella out of the way and grab Molly's hands. She leaps into the air as they carry her down the chute. She screams as she gets thrown down the chute. Mr. Gentilella screams in horror as he sees her in the chute.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): We'll soon hear the twit screaming "Mine, all mine!" From deep down below, where the sun don't shine! (The squirrels ballet dance with the Fishie-Wishies doing ballet positions with their arms. Mr. Gentilella rushes to the chute and jumps down. He and Molly both spin slowly all the way down the chute with their hands out in the air screaming. They disappear into the darkness as their screams echo. All the lights next to the squirrels by the conveyor belts turn red.) Squirrels and Fishie-Wishies: BAD NUT! (The giant squirrels stick their tails behind at the chute as it stops spinning. The Fishie-Wishies then ride the squirrels through the secret doors as they shut and vanish through the wall. The conveyor belt starts to work again and the squirrels went back to work. The little group were shocked as they still looked at the chute. There were now only Gil, Nonny, Mrs. Gordon, and Mr. Langoustine left now.) Nonny: Where does that chute go? Mr. Grouper: Sewage pond. Nonny: Poor Molly. Mr. Grouper: It's the sewage I feel sorry for. Wait a minute, what day is it today? Mrs. Gordon: Tuesday. Mr. Grouper: Ah, yes! We're in luck. The chute diverts on a Tuesday. Mrs. Gordon: Where to? Mr. Grouper: The incinerator. (Mrs. Gordon gasps. Nonny and Mr. Langoustine were shocked but Gil was happy about it and does a victory cheer putting his fist in the air.) Mrs. Gordon: She'll be burnt alive! Mr. Grouper: Yes, that is a worry. Still, no time to mourn. It's not what Molly would have wanted, and Molly always got what she wanted, didn't she? We must move on with a smile in our step and a spring in our hearts! Advance! (Mr. Grouper walks down the stairs leaving the balcony. Gil and Mrs. Gordon follow him as Nonny and Mr. Langoustine stand still watching the chute.) Nonny: Grandpa Langoustine, you don't really think Molly's been incinerated, do you? Mr. Langoustine: Right now, Nonny. I think anything's possible. Nonny: Mr. Grouper wouldn't do that. Mr. Langoustine: Well, she was quite annoying. Nonny: But even so. (Mr. Grouper's voice calls out from the corridor.) Mr. Grouper: Pirruccellos! Don't dawdle! (Nonny and Mr. Langoustine quickly run down the stairs leaving the room as they heard a ship horn.) (Scene: Dark Cellars) (Mr. Grouper, Gil, and Mrs. Gordon are on a big boat sailing across the river in creepy dark cellars. There is an electric fan running at the end of the boat.) Mr. Grouper: All aboard HMS Grouper! (The ship blows the horn again.) Mr. Grouper: Is she a marvellous tub? I made her by boiling out a boiled sweet. (Mr. Langoustine and Nonny's voices call out.) Mr. Langoustine: Wait for us! Nonny: Mr. Grouper, wait! Mr. Grouper: You missed the boat. You have to jump in the bucket, Pirruccellos. (He sighs rolling his eyes.) Mr. Grouper: He's always daydreaming, that boy. It's a terrible habit. Mrs. Gordon: Where are you taking us now? Mr. Grouper: Deep down in the grounds of my factory. At this moment, we must be some 10,000 feet underneath the earth. (A bucket gets attached to the boat with Nonny and Mr. Langoustine in.) Mrs. Gordon: Mr. Grouper, a simple knowledge of geometry tells me that. It's impossible. Mr. Grouper: Well a complicated knowledge of geometry won't tell you the opposite. Here, in deep of the earth, is where I store all my experiments that haven't quite worked. Nonny: What are those? Mr. Grouper: Those, Nonny, are Square Sweets That Look Round. (They past some sweets in squares that open their eyes. There is a lot of squealing from pigs. They past some pigs with sizzling bacon.) Mrs. Gordon: Oh, my God! What are those hideous pink creatures? Mr. Grouper: Those, Mrs. Gordon, are Easter Pigs to Make Easter Bacon. Mr. Langoustine: Easter Bacon? Mr. Grouper: To go with Easter eggs? Not one of my better ideas. (There were crying sounds heard.) Mr. Langoustine: What's that noise? Mr. Grouper: Jelly Babies. (They past jelly babies in baby cribs crying.) Mr. Grouper: They seem terribly sad. (The boat stops by a door. There are danger signs around. Mr. Grouper, Gil, and Mrs. Gordon get off the boat and stand on the platform. Mr. Grouper gets out some white glasses and hands them to Gil, Mrs. Gordon, Nonny, and Mr. Langoustine. They all put them on including Mr. Grouper.) Mr. Grouper: Aha! We're here at last! Mr. Langoustine: Where's here? Mr. Grouper: Here, Mr. Pirruccello, is the Future. It takes so long to get here, I hardly ever visit. Mrs. Gordon: Is it safe? Mr. Grouper: Safe? Of course it's safe. (The door opens and a loud noise makes the group jump. He yells.) Mr. Grouper: Why wouldn't it be safe? You're all in sure, aren't you? You ready, Gil? The future awaits! (Gil points a finger to Mr. Grouper.) Gil: This had better blow my mind, Grouper! Mr. Grouper: Oh, I think it will, Gil, I think it will! Come on! (He opens the door and walks in. Gil and Mrs. Gordon follow him as Nonny and Mr. Langoustine both look at the signs. They both gulp.) Mr. Langoustine: What do you think, Nonny? Nonny: The signs are a bit scary, Grandpa Langoustine. Mr. Langoustine: That skull's certainly a cannon thing. Nonny: It probably just means... come in. Mr. Langoustine: I'm sure it most probably does. Nonny: Come on, then. (They both get off the bucket and walk through the door as Mr. Grouper laughs an evil laugh.) (Scene: Chocolate Television Room) (Gil, Mrs. Gordon, Nonny, and Mr. Langoustine enter a long narrow room. The room was painted white all over. Even the floor was white, and there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. From the ceiling, huge lamps hung down and bathed the room in a brilliant blue-white light. The room was completely bare except at the far ends. The Fishie-Wishies were all dressed in the most extraordinary way. They were wearing bright white space suits, complete with helmets and goggles and they were working in complete silence.) Mr. Grouper: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Chocolate Television! Normal television sends pictures from space, but Chocolate Television goes one better. It sends chocolate from space. (Gil scoffs at that.) Gil: That's impossible. Mr. Grouper: Allow me to demonstrate. Fish, unfail the talent! (The Fishie-Wishies turn on some lights and a big huge round glass circle with stairs leading to it is standing at far end of the room. There were lots of cameras around the circle pointing at the target. There was a huge Grouper chocolate bar inside it. On top of the glass circle are the words "GROUPER TV.") Nonny: Why does the chocolate have to be so big? Mr. Grouper: The chocolate has to be so very very big, Nonny, because television makes everything so very very small. Stand back! Broadcast in 10! Hold back, Camera 6! All set, Camera 4! (The Fishie-Wishies adjust the cameras that aim on the giant Grouper chocolate bar.) Mr. Grouper: Remote, telecast in 5, 4... 2... 3, 1. Go! (The giant Grouper chocolate bar starts to spin inside and the lights flash. The cameras zap the chocolate bar which disappears with a binding flash.) Nonny: It's disappeared! Mr. Grouper: On context, Nonny. The chocolate hasn't disappeared. It's all around us now in a billion tiny microscopic places just waiting to ressemble inside this television. (There is a large television set with a resting chair with a remote control on it's side. They all rush over to it.) Mr. Grouper: But now, all we have to do now is to find the right channel. (Mr. Grouper speaks loudly in a megafon.) Mr. Grouper: Mrs. Gordon! Channel 209. (He hands Mrs. Gordon the remote control. She stares directly at the buttons thinking.) Mrs. Gordon: Hmmm... Hold on. Don't tell me... don't tell me... (Gil becomes agitated and snatches it from her.) Gil: Oh, give it to me! Useless! (He presses a button and the television automatically switches on to the right channel. A tiny Grouper bar appears in the screen.) Mr. Grouper: Voila! What do you think? Not bad, eh? Gil: That's not Chocolate Television, Grouper. That's just chocolate on television. I can see that on any day of the week. (Mr. Grouper speaks in the megafon directly down at Gil.) Mr. Grouper: Pick it up, Gil. Gil: What? Mr. Grouper: Go ahead. Reach into the screen. Gil: No way! If I touch that, I'm going to go down some shoot or something. Mr. Grouper: Nonny? (Nonny slowly puts out his hand and reaches it into the screen. He feels something in his hand that is holding. He slowly takes out his hand out of the screen and grabs out the Grouper chocolate bar.) Nonny: It's real! Mr. Grouper: Taste it. (He eats it slowly and feels amazed.) Nonny: It's really real! Mr. Langoustine: That is truely remarkable! (Gil looks excited to see that. He walks up to Mr. Grouper who is sitting on the chair.) Gil: Hey, Grouper, if you can send chocolate by TV, could you send a person too? Mr. Grouper: I suppose I could, but there might be some technical issues. Gil: I'm doing it! (Gil runs to the glass circle and steps inside it where the cameras are. Mrs. Gordon runs after him.) Mrs. Gordon: Gilly, what are you doing? Mr. Grouper: Oh! Gil! No! (Gil stands inside and gets ready.) Gil: You can't stop progress, old man! Mrs. Gordon: Gilbert, come down here now! Gil: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Gil Gordon TV Show! (Mrs. Gordon runs to the cameras, but Gil was already spinning around. He spins faster and faster where the lights flash. The cameras zap and he disappears in a binding flash. Mrs. Gordon gasps staring at the empty circle.) Mrs. Gordon: Oh, my God, Grouper! He's gone! Mr. Grouper: No, he hasn't gone, Mrs. Gordon. He's all around us now in a million tiny microscopic pieces! Bring in the screens! Fish, find the right remote! (2 Fishie-Wishies pile up. They begin to sing.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Alas, alas, poor Gil Gordon. For OMG, he's ADD! (Mrs. Gordon stands back near Nonny and Mr. Langoustine.) Mrs. Gordon: The little creatures are singing again! That's never a good sign! (Lots of television screens lower down as they all flicker and switch on random TV channels.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): He's like so many nowadays. It's awfully modern miss relays. (Mr. Grouper presses buttons on the remote control.) Mrs. Gordon: Mr. Grouper, where is he? Mr. Grouper: I'm looking, I'm looking! Fishie-Wishies (singing): For every child that threw a fit, the TV set would babysit. Mrs. Gordon: Find him! Mr. Grouper: So many channels, and there's nothing on either any of them. Fishie-Wishies (singing): Attention spans have gone pell-mell. There's only time for LOL. Mr. Grouper: He's on the shopping channel! (Gil appears on a shopping channel.) Gil: Kapow! Kapow! Eat my death! (2 Fishie-Wishies try and get Gil out with a stick but he avoids it.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): They never step outside to play. Their room is dark both night and day. Mrs. Gordon: Get him out of there! Mr. Grouper: Relax, Mrs. Gordon. He's having fun. Fishie-Wishies (singing): The skies are blue, the pinks, and greens are only viewed on laptop screens. Mrs. Gordon: What's he doing now? Mr. Grouper: I think they call it "channel hopping." (Gil hops from screen to screen in a random TV show. A Fishie-Wishie grabs Gil but he jumps out of it's hand.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): They only move and exercise. Gil: I'm on TV! Look at me! Look at me! Fishie-Wishies (singing): Their clicking fingers and their thumb. Mrs. Gordon: I never seen him so happy! Fishie-Wishies (singing): Each braincell overloads and dies. Mr. Grouper: If you miss him, there's bound to be a repeat. Fishie-Wishies (singing): As all their limbs are turning numb! (Gil appears in a lot of commercials.) Nonny: Wow! He's even in the adverts! (The Fishie-Wishie's heads appear in the screens.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Vidiots! They're just Vidiots! The age of innocence is gone. Once certain sites are clicked upon. When images that they repeat. Once in their brain you can't delete! And then like some barbaric Huns. (Gil's head appears in the screens mouthing the Fishie-Wishies. Jail bars cover his face as he mouths the singing looking violent.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Our toddlers are all packing guns. As children curse and smoke cigars. Our nurseries now have prison bars. They scream, and rant, and raise their fists. And fire their psychiatrists. We hear them all the teenage hoards. They scream their battle cry "We're bored!" (The Fishie-Wishie's heads appear again.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Their minds will surly turn to mush. With words that make an ex-con blush. They never mind their Ps and Qs. They look for piercings and tattoos. Vidiots! They're just Vidiots! (Lots of Fishie-Wishies appear dancing. Their space suits flash up. Mr. Grouper appears in the screens.) Mr. Grouper: It's years since I've been in a rave! (Gil appears running in the screens. He gets out a mobile phone from his pocket and dials on it. A speech bubble appears next to him shouting "Help!" He runs past a lot of apps on an Iphone. The Fishie-Wishies dance.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): With all this info at a click, our books will rot upon the shelf. When all the answers come too quick, a child won't think for himself. Each day they text on their new toy, their thoughts and their location. But OMG, will this destroy, the art of conversation? (Mr. Grouper appears in the screens dancing. He begins to sing. As he appears, Gil appears in videogames cartwheeling and running away.) Mr. Grouper (singing): So, sing the story, Mrs. G! Fishie-Wishies (singing): What's now become of Gil Gordon? (Mrs. Gordon begins to sing.) Mrs. Gordon (singing): From wasting his entire brain! Fishie-Wishies (singing): He's stuck inside his own domain. Mr. Grouper (singing): He'll channel surf till where upon. Fishie-Wishies (singing): He'll find that nothing good is on. Mrs. Gordon (singing): And there is no remote control! Fishie-Wishies (singing): That he can use to find his soul. Mr. Grouper (singing): His secrets now are yours and mine. Fishie-Wishies (singing): 'Cause everything he's got's online. Mrs. Gordon (singing): And who will watch just Gil Gordon? Fishie-Wishies (singing): When there is newer junk to see. Mr. Grouper (singing): For what was viral soon forgot. Mrs. Gordon (singing): But hand the clicker to his mom! Mr. Grouper (singing): His future's not completely shot. Fishie-Wishies (singing): His new address is... Mr. Grouper and Fishie-Wishies (singing): Gil.com! (The Fishie-Wishies dance around the room. Mrs. Gordon joins in the dance.) Fishie-Wishies (singing): Vidiots! They're just Vidiots! Vidiots! They're just Vidiots! They're just Vidiots! (They stop the dance. The Fishie-Wishies walk away to go back to work.) Mrs. Gordon: Oh, my music! I never felt so alive! Mr. Grouper: Oh! I think my back needs to straighten! (2 Fishie-Wishies straighten Mr. Grouper's back. He winces.) Mr. Grouper: Oh! That's better! I knew a reason why I stopped raving. (There was a squealing sound coming from inside the television. A tiny Gil was inside the screen. Mrs. Gordon looks back slowly.) Mrs. Gordon: Gil? Gilly?! Mr. Grouper: Show's over, Gil. Fetch him out of the TV, Mrs. Gordon. (Mrs. Gordon slowly walks to the television. She gets her hand out slowly and feels something she's holding. She gets it out slowly and there in her hand was Gil shaking his arms around shrunk very tiny. He squeals in tiny squeals. Mrs. Gordon felt shocked.) Mrs. Gordon: Oh! Oh my goodness! Mr. Grouper, what has happened to him? Mr. Grouper: He has shrunk to fit the screen. (Gil squeals again.) Nonny: Will he ever grow back to normal? Mr. Grouper: No one ever grows back to normal after they've been on television, Nonny. It's a well known fact. (Gil squeals out.) Nonny: What's he saying? Mr. Grouper: I don't know. I've never known anyone who understands that boy. No wonder why he mumbles. (Gil squeals loudly to Mrs. Gordon. She listens to him in her ear.) Mrs. Gordon: He's saying... "Now I'm small, my mommy can look after me all day!" Isn't that right, Gil? (Gil squeals angrily.) Mrs. Gordon: Yes! Just like I did when you were a tiny little baby. (Gil squeals sighing in embarrassment.) Mr. Grouper: Mommy's got a new little helper now! (Mrs. Gordon puts Gil in her handbag. She was about to leave the room when she stops and looks at Mr. Grouper. She starts to smile at him.) Mrs. Gordon: Thank you, Mr. Grouper. (She hands out her handbag to show Mr. Grouper the little Gil.) Mrs. Gordon: Say, "Thank you, Mr. Grouper!" (Gil screams out loudly like he's having a temper tantrum. Mrs. Gordon chuckles happily as she leaves the room cooing him. Mr. Grouper, Nonny, and Mr. Langoustine leave the room.) (Scene: Small Corridor) (Mr. Grouper looks back at Nonny and Mr. Langoustine. Nonny is the only one left now.) Mr. Grouper: Well, well, well! Only 1 child left! Mr. Langoustine: Well, you're great on losing children, Mr. Grouper. I'm beginning to think Nonny should be worried. Mr. Grouper: What? Oh, yes. I see what you mean. I hope the parents would be clearing safety, aren't they? Do you want to go on, Nonny? Nonny: Yes, Mr. Grouper. Of course I do. Mr. Grouper: Excellent! I'm glad you said that, I really am! There's only one last room I want to show you. It's right at the top of my factory, and I think you'll find this room a delight of marvellous surprises! (Mr. Grouper climbs up a staircase which leads through a door. He walks through it. There's even a sign with an up arrow that says "This way up.") Mr. Grouper: Come on! Up, up, up we go! No time to lose! Mr. Langoustine: Nonny, did you hear that? Delightful surprises! You know what that means, don't you? Nonny: No, Grandpa. What? Mr. Langoustine: A lifetime supply of sweets! Nonny: You really think so? Mr. Langoustine: Of course. There are no other children left. What else could it mean? (Mr. Grouper's voice calls out from the door.) Mr. Grouper: Dawdling again, Pirruccellos? No time to dally when wonders await! Mr. Langoustine: Wonders to see! Nonny: We're coming, Mr. Grouper! Mr. Grouper: Up the stairs please! (Nonny and Mr. Langoustine both quickly run up the stairs feeling excited. They walk through the door.) End of Part 6. Recap The group all go to the Nut Room where lots of squirrels work on nuts to seperate good from bad. When they have a bad nut, it goes down the bad nut chute. Molly finds the squirrels cute and she wants one. Mr. Gentilella asks Mr. Grouper how much they are and name his price, and even Molly begs for one little squirrel to have, but Mr. Grouper won't let her. This made Molly mad, because no one ever said "no" to her before. She decides to go into the room to get a squirrel, but as she saw a cute squirrel, it judged her as a bad nut. The Fishie-Wishies appear riding on giant squirrels and as they sing about Molly, she and the squirrels start to dance a ballet while trying to get her down the chute. Mr. Gentilella rushes into the room to rescue her, but they both end up going down the chute. Mr. Grouper informs the group that it's Tuesday and the chute leads to the incinerator on a Tuesday. He states that it's possible that Molly might be burned in the incinerator with Mr. Gentilella. They leave the room and ride on a boat in the dark cellars underground where Mr. Grouper keeps all the expirements that have failed to work. They came to a door where Mr. Grouper calls it the Future. Mr. Grouper shows the group the Chocolate Television Room where chocolate gets sent from space to go into television. He shows a giant chocolate bar getting sent by television by giant cameras for an example. Gil thought it was impossible and nonsense, so Nonny got out the chocolate bar which had shrunk from the television. As he got it out, it appeared in his hands which was real. Gil got interested by this and asked Mr. Grouper if he can send people into television. Mr. Grouper said it's possible but it might have technical issues, but Gil burst off and ran to the cameras. The cameras zap him into a lot of television screens as the Fishie-Wishies sing again. He appears in a lot of TV shows and even the commercials. After a rave dance in the song, he appears in the television shrunk. Mrs. Gordon gets him out and was pleased to have him looking like this. She decided to keep him tiny for the rest of his life, and even thanked Mr. Grouper so he won't cause anymore trouble again. As Mr. Grouper, Nonny, and Mr. Langoustine left, Mr. Grouper noticed that Nonny was the only one left. Without the other children and their parents, Nonny decided to continue on with the tour. Mr. Grouper had one more room to show them, as he walks up some stairs that leads through a door with Nonny and Mr. Langoustine following behind feeling excited. Category:Stories